Come Home
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Levando uma vida regrada pelo comodismo, Edward acabou pagando caro ao perder o amor da sua vida. E agora, meses depois e um homem completamente diferente, tudo o que ele mais deseja é uma segunda chance e que ela, finalmente, possa voltar para casa.


_*Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero._

_*Não seja um leitor BBB, comente!_

_*O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está **proibida** a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites._

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Come Home**

**Edward POV.**

Eu podia afirmar com toda certeza que nos últimos meses minha vida havia mudado drasticamente. O meu eu de alguns meses para trás, era um cara sem compromisso com as coisas. Um cara que tinha um emprego que não amava, simplesmente porque ele era cômodo e não ocupava muito tempo. Um cara que se formou em literatura, mas que nunca terminava de escrever um romance. Um cara que parou de viver e de correr atrás dos sonhos simplesmente pelo comodismo. Sim, eu podia afirmar com toda certeza que o meu eu de alguns meses atrás era uma pessoa completamente comodista. Completamente o contrário de como eu sou agora. O meu eu de agora corre atrás do que quer. O meu eu de agora tem um emprego relacionado com aquilo que se formou, o meu eu de agora é editor júnior e está agora mesmo trabalhando em um romance que ele pretende finalizar até o final do ano. O meu eu de agora trabalha com afinco, sabendo que no final valerá a pena. O meu eu de agora tem um maravilhoso apartamento perto do Central Park em Nova York, o qual ele divide com uma gata gorda que não faz nada além de comer e dormir o dia inteiro. Eu podia dizer que não desejava mais nada dessa vida, que eu realmente não queria nada do meu eu de alguns meses atrás. Mas isso seria a maior mentira do mundo. Mesmo tendo tudo isso que eu tinha agora, eu ainda sentia certa inveja do meu antigo eu. Porque apesar de ser um comodista e ter parado de querer seguir com a vida por pura preguiça e falta de determinação, o meu antigo eu tinha algo que eu nunca poderia sonhar em ter: a garota perfeita.

Isabella Marie Swan, ou apenas Bella, como ela gostava de ser chamada. Nós namorávamos desde o último ano do ensino médio, tendo nos conhecido quando tínhamos apenas nove anos e ela havia se mudado para a cidade. Nós fomos para a faculdade juntos em Seattle, eu cursando literatura e ela cursando gerenciamento e administração de empresas. Começamos a faculdade morando nos dormitórios, mas poucos meses depois já havíamos decidido que estávamos prontos para o próximo passo e então alugamos um apartamento pequeno de apenas quatro cômodos - cozinha, quarto, banheiro e uma sala grande que funcionava como sala de televisão e sala de jantar - a alguns minutos perto do campus da faculdade. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ficamos naquele apartamento por todos os anos da faculdade e quando finalmente nos formamos, Bella e eu abrimos mão de tudo e fomos em busca do nosso sonho em Nova York. Bom, mais precisamente _meu_ sonho. A Editora Volturi era a maior editora de toda a América do Norte, tendo publicado quatro dos cinco últimos Best Sellers de acordo com a New York Times. Ser publicado pela Volturi era garantia de sucesso, mas, ser publicado pela Volturi quando se ainda era um escritor não-profissional era um sonho que nem todos conseguiam alcançar. Assim como eu.

Nós nos mudamos para Nova York, alugamos um pequeno lugar no brooklyn e começamos a correr atrás dos nossos sonhos. Foram longas semanas de entrevistas até que Bella conseguiu um emprego em uma pequena empresa de marketing, não era bem a área que ela queria, mas por enquanto ajudaria a pagar as contas. Durante esse tempo eu estava esperando o dia da minha entrevista com a Volturi, onde eu mostraria alguns dos meus poemas e trabalhos para eles, no intuito de assinar um contrato e começar a trabalhar com um livro. Bella estava animada por mim, dizendo que eu conseguiria, pois eles seriam uns idiotas se me recusassem, então no dia seguinte eu fui com toda a minha confiança apenas para voltar para casa me sentindo um completo derrotado quando praticamente riram na minha cara dizendo que eu precisava de mais do que apenas uns poemas para que eles sequer chegassem a cogitar a fazer um contrato comigo. Por uma semana eu não fiz nada, até que Bella sugeriu que eu olhasse por um emprego temporário enquanto eu trabalhava no meu romance e em uma semana que eu havia começado a trabalhar na loja de sapato dos Newton. Não que o emprego tenha sido tão temporário assim…

No meu primeiro ano trabalhando como vendedor e raras vezes trabalhando no meu romance, Bella continuava a me incentivar, dizendo que ela sabia que eu ainda seria um escritor de sucesso e que eu só precisava de um empurrãozinho. Mas era fácil dizer isso quando ela havia acabado de ser promovida, passando a receber quase quatro vezes mais do que eu recebia. No meu segundo ano, ainda trabalhando para os Newton, Bella continuava a me incentivar. A confiança que ela tinha em mim era o que me motivava. No meu terceiro ano trabalhando com os Newton, a loja fechou devido ao falecimento do Sr Newton e logo o filho dele, Mike, havia anunciado que venderia a loja, pois trabalhando em outro estado não tinha como ele cuidar dos negócios. Não preciso nem dizer que o chefe novo demitiu praticamente a equipe inteira, incluindo eu, alegando que daria uma repaginada na loja, deixando-a com o ar mais jovem, esportivo e adolescente. Foi difícil ouvir que você era "velho demais para um emprego" tendo apenas vinte e cinco anos. Voltei para casa para dar as notícias para Bella e, mesmo devastada, ela usou isso de forma positiva e disse que talvez era um sinal de que eu precisava de um tempo livre para focar apenas na escrita. Então nos próximos meses foi isso que eu fiz, mas quando não conseguia terminar nada, resolvi que precisava procurar outro emprego. Meu orgulho masculino já estava mais do que ferido por ser bancado pela namorada. Foi assim que eu comecei a trabalhar no caixa de uma starbucks que tinha perto de casa.

No meu sexto mês na starbucks, Bella novamente foi promovida. Sua carreira parecia estar indo de vento em poupa, e mesmo me sentindo um merda por isso, não foi possível negar que eu estava com ciúmes. Nós viemos pra Nova York em busca do _meu_ sonho, mas ao invés disso quem estava tendo o melhor era Bella. Não que isso me fizesse desejar que ela estivesse na pior. Eu a amava e estava feliz por suas conquistas. Quando fez um ano que eu estava na starbucks, a confiança de Bella em mim parecia menor e ela já não tinha tanta paciência assim e começamos a brigar e a discordar de várias coisas. Ela queria mudar-se para um lugar melhor, mas eu negava falando que as condições não permitiam. Bom. As _minhas_ condições não permitiam e eu era um homem orgulhoso. Foram precisos mais seis meses em que eu mantinha meu emprego como caixa, para eu chegar em casa e encontrar Bella no sofá e com duas malas feitas perto dela. Minha primeira reação foi pensar que ela estava indo fazer uma viagem de trabalho, ela já tinha feito umas duas dessas nos últimos anos, mas nunca havia separado uma quantia de roupa tão grande. Então isso me fez pensar que ela não estava só fazendo uma simples viagem.

- Você está indo a algum lugar? - eu perguntei, me xingando quando minha voz falhou um pouco, me fazendo parecer fraco e vulnerável.

- Sim…

- Hmm… viagem de negócios?

- Não exatamente. Edward, eu estou… indo _embora_ - respondeu, mordendo os lábios e olhando para baixo.

- Embora?

- Eu não queria fazer isso, Edward, eu juro que eu não queria! - exclamou. - Eu tentei ser paciente, eu tentei acreditar que um dias as coisas iam mudar… mas já estamos aqui há mais de quatro anos e olha onde nós estamos! A mesma casa minúscula no brooklyn, não que eu me importe com o tamanho ou com o luxo é só a questão de comodidade, e você… você está no mesmo lugar que estávamos quando nos formamos - ela parou de falar um pouco e suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão em seus belíssimos cabelos castanhos. - Eu sinto falta daquele Edward ambicioso, que queria vencer na vida, que tinha o sonho de ser um escritor famoso. Daquele Edward espontâneo, que tinha amor pela vida e que passava noites conversando comigo na cama, falando sobre seus sonhos, suas vontades, seus anseios… falando sobre nosso futuro.

- Ele ainda está aqui…

- Está? Qual a última vez que você pegou no seu romance? Romance este que você está escrevendo desde que nos formamos! Você se formou como um dos melhores da sua turma, seus pais investiram fundo na sua faculdade, eles acreditaram no seu talento, e onde você está agora? Por Deus, Edward! Você trabalha como caixa em uma cafeteria! Você sequer pensou em procurar outra editora… Ok, eu entendo que a Volturi é o seu sonho, mas você sequer tentou outras editoras! Estamos em Nova York, pelo amor de Deus, aqui tem editoras em cada esquina praticamente e por causa de uma rejeição você nunca mais tentou.

"Eu sei que foi difícil, sei mesmo. E eu fui o mais paciente que pude, achando que isso seria apenas uma fase. Mas agora está claro que você se acomodou a vida que tem e eu não posso mais fazer parte disso, sinto muito. Nós estamos juntos desde o ensino médio e até agora estamos no mesmo estágio do relacionamento que estávamos quando nos mudamos para Seattle. Nós viemos aqui para crescermos na vida, juntos, mas você… apenas ficou parado. Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu amo você, amo mesmo. Mas eu não posso deixar as coisas assim mais, você parou no tempo e não tem como continuar ao lado de uma pessoa que ainda está completamente estagnada na vida. Isso não devia acontecer assim. Nós devíamos estar juntos e batalhando por nossos sonhos."

Ela parou de falar e eu notei que ela estava chorando. Ela não estava sendo malvada ou algo do tipo comigo, ela estava sendo sincera. E eu podia ver que, assim como cada palavra dela me matou um pouco, ela também estava sofrendo ao dizer isso. Seus lindos olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela me olhava de forma curiosa, esperando que eu falasse algo. Naquele momento muitas coisas se passaram em minha mente, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não consegui proferi nenhuma delas e tudo o que saiu dos meus lábios foi a pergunta que eu vinha fazendo desde que entrei aqui:

- Você está me deixando?

- Sim, me desculpe - implorou chorosa.

Eu vi quando ela se levantou e vi também quando ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, murmurando um breve "adeus", e então pegou suas malas, saindo da nossa pequena casa. Por alguns segundos eu fiquei ali, sem saber o que fazer, apenas assimilando que a mulher da minha vida estava me deixando. _Ela estava me deixando!_ Pisquei rapidamente e corri até a porta, descendo os poucos degraus que me levariam até a rua, a tempo de ver um táxi amarelo dar partida e se afastar dali e meu coração apertou quando eu soube que era Bella que estava ali dentro e que provavelmente eu nunca mais a veria novamente. Derrotado e desolado, eu voltei para casa e me joguei no sofá. Eu fiquei ali sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, mas quando meu despertador tocou avisando que era hora de acordar e ir para o trabalho, eu soube que havia sido tempo demais. Eu não havia fechado os olhos por sequer um minuto. Eu tentei ligar para Bella várias vezes, inclusive durante a madrugada, preocupado sobre onde e com quem ela passaria a noite. Em algum momento da madrugada eu comecei a pensar que talvez ela tivesse encontrado outra pessoa e esse era o motivo principal de ela ter me deixado, mas logo descartei a possibilidade. Bella não era assim, ela não jogaria anos de um relacionamento por um casinho. Porém, mesmo certo de que não havia outro alguém no meio de nós dois, eu ainda não consegui dormir e muito menos concentrar no trabalho nos próximos dias. Meu gerente chamou minha atenção pelo menos umas quinze vezes e quando eu preparei a vigésima bebida errada da semana, ele me mandou ir para casa.

Sinceramente eu não sabia se ele havia me demitido ou não, mas eu não conseguia me importar. Eu só conseguia pensar em Bella. A cada segundo do meu dia tudo o que eu via era ela. Quando eu ia tomar banho, eu me lembrava das vezes em que transávamos ali. Me lembrava de todas as vezes em que eu a tomei contra aquela parede gelada. Me lembrava também sobre como era delicioso beijá-la enquanto a água do chuveiro molhava nossos corpos e em como era delicioso sentir sua mão pequenininha me esfregando e me ensaboando. Quando eu ia preparar algo para comer na nossa pequena cozinha, eu me lembrava dos cafés da manhã que tomávamos ali. Me lembrava de acordar cansado no sábado e encontrá-la usando apenas uma camisa de malha minha enquanto fazia panquecas. Eu me lembrava do seu sorriso contagiante pela manhã e da forma fofa como ela gostava de cantar baixinho enquanto cozinhava. Quando eu me sentava no sofá da sala, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar eram nos dias frios de Nova York em que passávamos emboladinhos um no outro fazendo maratonas de filmes, comendo pipoca e tomando um bom vinho tinto. E quando eu me deitava em nossa cama… eram os piores momentos. Eu me lembrava de dormir abraçadinho com ela, da forma como ela se aconchegava em mim como se eu fosse um travesseiro. Me lembrava de como fazíamos sexo rápido e feroz, falando safadezas um no ouvido do outro, mas também me lembrava dos momentos em que nos amávamos calmamente entre os lençóis. Da forma quase torturante que ela chamava meu nome quando atingia um orgasmo. Me lembrava do sexo de bom dia, aquele em que era preguiçoso e cheio de beijinho e geralmente fazíamos abraçadinhos e de conchinha.

Eu ainda não havia criado coragem para ligar para maus pais e dizer que Bella havia me deixado, muito embora eu desconfiasse que ela já havia ligado para Charlie e que ele provavelmente havia ligado para meus pais. Eles tentaram me ligar algumas vezes, mas eu sempre deixava ir para a caixa postal. Eu estava perdido demais e ainda sem saber como lidar com as coisas. Nos dois primeiros meses que Bella havia ido embora, eu praticamente deixei de existir. Minha barba estava grande, meu cabelo uma bagunça, eu não comia direito. Meu emprego de merda na starbucks sequer existia mais e eu sabia que logo precisaria de dinheiro para pagar as contas que começavam a se acumular. Eu passava boa parte do dia tentando ligar para Bella, no primeiro mês, e boa parte do segundo, ela não havia atendido nenhuma ligação e a única forma que eu tinha de ouvir sua voz doce era quando sua caixa postal soava pedindo que eu deixasse um recado, pois ela estava ocupada e não podia me atender no momento. Porém no final do segundo mês eu fui surpreendido quando ela pegou o telefone.

- Edward, por favor, pare de me ligar - ela implorou. Sua voz estava diferente, ela não soava alegre e entusiasmada como antes.

- Mas eu sinto sua falta, Bella - eu disse com a voz falhada. - Eu… eu não sei existir sem você. Toda vez que eu acordo tem aquele vazio errado, como se algo estivesse faltando e eu sei que esse algo é você. Volta pra mim, Bella. Por favor. Eu te amo.

- Por favor, Edward - implorou novamente e eu sabia que ela estava quase chorando. Sua voz estava fina e baixa, começando a tremer. - Olha, eu preciso desligar. Não me ligue mais, não torne as coisas mais difíceis… eu não quero ter que mudar meu número.

E, por mais difícil que tenha sido, eu não havia tentado mais ligar. No dia seguinte eu finalmente resolvi atender a ligação dos meus pais e tive uma longa conversa com ambos. Assim como Bella, eles também concordavam que, o Edward sonhador e ambicioso de anos atrás havia sumido e que eles queriam ele de volta. A conversa com meu pai foi mais séria, ele quis saber sobre as finanças, se eu estava precisando de algo, se eu queria voltar para casa ou algo do tipo. Foi tentador aceitar o dinheiro que ele estava me oferecendo, mas eu recusei, dizendo que daria um jeito. Já a conversa com minha mãe foi mais leve. Ela era uma romântica incurável e tinha certeza de que Bella e eu voltaríamos logo. De acordo com ela eu precisava dar um jeito na minha vida, provar para Bella e, principalmente, para eu mesmo, que eu era capaz de correr atrás do que eu queria, provar que aquele Edward ainda existia em mim.

- Você precisa correr atrás daquilo que quer, Edward - ela falou com um sorriso na voz. - E eu não estou falando só de Bella. Antes de ir atrás dela novamente, corra atrás daquilo que sempre quis. Procure um emprego digno da sua inteligência e formação, mude-se para um lugar mais aconchegante e espaçoso, crie responsabilidades. Mas não demore muito, meu bem, por mais que Bella ame você o tempo passa rápido e um dia ela pode se cansar de te esperar.

Ouvir aquelas palavras parecia ser tudo o que eu precisava para completar o que minha mente vinha assimilando desde o dia em que Bella havia me deixado, já que de repente eu me senti mais motivado do que nunca. Saber que mesmo depois de tudo eu ainda tinha pessoas que acreditavam em mim, era o melhor que eu podia ter no momento. Seria como correr em uma maratona. Os atletas percorriam todo aquele caminho em busca do prêmio que ganhariam no final. A medalha de outro provando que eles eram vencedores, mas no meu caso, eu não precisava de medalhas ou qualquer coisa assim. O meu maior prêmio sempre seria ter Bella de volta em minha vida. Então na segunda-feira eu finalmente fiz minha barba, fiz um currículo no velho notebook que eu tinha e imprimi várias cópias, coloquei uma roupa bonita e que passasse seriedade, penteei os cabelos e saí de casa. Deixei meu currículo em várias editoras conhecidas e não-tão-conhecidas assim de Nova York, só parando quando todas minhas cópias já tinham acabado e o horário de expediente estava acabando. Eu queria muito ligar para Bella e contar o que eu estava finalmente fazendo, mas eu havia prometido a ela na última sexta que não ligaria mais. Passei os próximos dias esperando que alguma das várias editoras me ligasse dando um retorno sobre meu currículo, mas tentei não criar muitas expectativas.

A ligação veio na quarta-feira depois do almoço, dizendo que eu teria uma entrevista de emprego marcada para o dia seguinte às três e quinze da tarde. Dormir naquela noite foi mais difícil do que eu podia imaginar, então eu peguei uma foto de Bella que tinha na cabeceira e, como costumávamos fazer antes, eu comecei a contar para ela sobre meus anseios e sobre como eu estava animado por aquela entrevista. Na quinta-feira eu acordei cedo e fiquei pela casa até a hora de sair. Novamente eu me arrumei o mais apresentável possível e em minutos eu já estava no metrô que me levaria até o lugar que possivelmente abriria todas as portas para meu futuro. Uma mulher loira, alta e com um sorriso gentil me recebeu, elogiando minha pontualidade e pediu que eu aguardasse alguns segundos enquanto o Sr. Masen terminava com o outro candidato. Comecei a me sentir nervoso novamente, mas me foquei em pensamentos positivos. Comecei a me lembrar de toda a força e apoio que recebi de Bella desde que nos mudamos para Nova York e quando eu dei por mim a entrevista já havia acabado e o Sr. Masen tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, Edward, esta foi de longe uma das melhores entrevistas que eu dei hoje. Você tem algo diferente dos outros candidatos que estavam aqui, você parece realmente determinado. Quase como se não fosse sair daqui sem aceitar um "sim" como resposta. Não sei quem, ou o quê, te dá essa determinação, mas eu devo dizer que eu realmente gosto disso. Mostra que você não quer estar aqui só de passagem, que você está interessado em crescer dentro desta editora e que vai dar o melhor de si para isso.

- Você quer dizer que eu consegui o emprego? - perguntei cauteloso.

- Sim, meu jovem - sorriu docemente. - Passe aqui amanhã para acertarmos os detalhes e você já pode começar na segunda mesmo.

- Muito obrigado pela oportunidade, Sr. Masen.

E foi assim que eu comecei a trabalhar como editor júnior na Editora Masen. Uma editora que trazia para o mercado livros mais sérios e não apenas romances adolescentes bobos que facilmente virariam best sellers apenas pelo clichê contido na história. Nos últimos ela vinha ganhando fama pelo país e hoje poderia ser considerada uma das maiores, se não a maior, concorrente da Editora Volturi. Quando eu saí da sala do Sr. Masen, mais uma vez, meu pensamento imediato foi de ligar para Bella, mas eu não queria chateá-la ou importuná-la. Ela não queria falar comigo, ela precisava de espaço e eu tinha que aceitar isso. Então eu decidi focar apenas na minha vida profissional e mesmo quando o aniversário de Bella chegou na semana seguinte, eu não liguei. Era estranho não passar a data ao lado dela ou sequer falar com ela. Nós fazíamos isso desde que tínhamos nove anos, mas eu fiz questão de mandar um buquê de lírios para ela, sem nenhum cartão que indicasse que eu era o remetente, é claro. Meu primeiro mês trabalhando na Masen estava sendo fantástico. Eu não havia me dado conta do quanto eu sentida falta de trabalhar com livros e edição, até o momento em que eu comecei a editar o primeiro livro.

O Sr. Masen parecia bastante feliz com meu desempenho e estava sempre fazendo questão de me lembrar como ele estava orgulhoso com a decisão de ter me contratado em primeiro lugar. Voltar a mexer com livros e todas essas coisas pareceram trazer minha inspiração e paixão por escrita e logo eu me vi trabalhando em um novo romance. Era bem diferente do que eu estava escrevendo antes, mas eu estava gostando do resultado. Se tratava de uma história de amor trágica entre dois adultos que encontravam o amor após a perda de seus respectivos parceiros e que estavam sofrendo com dilemas internos sobre o que eles estavam sentindo, além do fato de que a mulher descobriu estar esperando um filho de seu falecido marido um mês e meio após a morte do mesmo. A história estava fluindo bem e a cada linha escrita eu me sentia ainda mais animado com o desfecho. Eu usava meu tempo livro no trabalho para escrever e por causa disso, em uma tarde de quinta feira em novembro, o Sr. Masen acabou descobrindo que eu também escrevia. Timidamente mostrei o que já tinha escrito até o momento e ele parecia realmente impressionado com o meu talento e com a forma que eu passava o sentimento pelas minhas palavras. Depois de pensar um pouco, ele disse que seria um idiota se não fizesse uma oferta de contrato, e foi assim que, apenas dois meses após eu ter começado a trabalhar na Editora Masen, eu tinha o meu primeiro contrato em relação ao meu livro.

Com um salário consideravelmente melhor e maior do que todos os meus salários anteriores e um depósito gordo feito pela editora devido ao contrato, eu consegui me mudar para um apartamento que ficava em uma área melhor da cidade logo no início de novembro… cinco meses após Bella ter me deixado e dois meses e alguns dias desde a última vez que eu tinha falado com ela. Apesar de ser do lado leste de Nova York, não era nada super luxuoso ou algo assim. Era um apartamento bom, uma sala grande; uma cozinha e sala de jantar espaçosa; um pequeno escritório para eu trabalhar no meu livro; banheiro social; quarto de visitas e meu quarto que era acompanhado de uma suíte. A vista do apartamento era bonita até. Boa parte das janelas se consistia daquelas de vidro que iam do chão até o teto, fazendo com que eu tivesse uma boa visão de como Nova York ficava ainda mais linda quando estava a noite e apenas as luzes iluminavam o local. Como agora eu estava bem mais perto da editora do que antes, eu não precisava pegar muitos metrôs ou táxis, então eu não me importava em ir andando para casa uma vez ou outra. E foi em uma dessas noites em que eu voltava andando para casa, que eu escutei um pequeno miado vindo da entrada de um dos becos. Eu sabia que era arriscado, mas ainda me aproximei e dei de cara com um gatinho pequeno e que parecia machucado.

Eu me lembrei das vezes em que Bella dizia querer ter um animal de estimação, de como ela sempre estava animada quando falava sobre filhotinhos. Este era um desejo meu também. Com minha mãe tendo uma terrível alergia, nós nunca tivemos nenhum animal de estimação quando eu era criança. Sem saber se me arrependeria disso depois ou não, eu peguei o gatinho e levei ela para casa comigo. No dia seguinte eu o levei até o veterinário mais próximo e fiz um check-up completo nele. Por sorte ele não tinha nenhuma doença, mas estava um pouco machucado e precisaria de alguns cuidados especiais. O veterinário me receitou algumas coisas que eu devia dar para o bichinho e também me informou que aquela coisinha fofa era na verdade uma fêmea e só tinha três meses de idade. No caminho de volta para casa eu fiquei ponderando como devia chamá-la, mas quando olhei para seu pelo branquinho e olhos azuis, acabei decidindo chamá-la de Floco de Neve. Com os dias que se passavam ela começou a ficar cada vez mais forte e mais gordinha. Ela bom tê-la em casa comigo, ela costumava me fazer companhia nas noites frias e silenciosas.

No o início de dezembro, eu comecei a tentar trabalhar mais em meu romance. Já estava finalizando os últimos capítulos e após uma relida eu poderia mandar o material final para o Sr. Masen. Mas não era tão fácil me focar no livro quanto eu estava esperando ser. Nova York já estava quase que completamente toda decorada para o Natal, uma vez que o mesmo ocorreria em menos de um mês. A neve caía forte do lado de fora e sempre que eu ligava a televisão eu podia ouvir Deck to Halls tocando em alguma propaganda ou então outros canais anunciando a maratona de Esqueceram de Mim que passaria dali alguns dias. Mas eu não conseguia me sentir nenhum pouco no clima de Natal. Eu só conseguia me lembrar de como o Natal havia sido no ano passado, quando Bella ainda estava comigo. Me lembrei de como nos divertimos patinando no central park, ou em como rimos por horas quando cairmos exaustos na neve após termos feito uma guerrinha de bola de neves. Eu me lembrava de como ela amava esta época do ano e tudo relacionada a ela. Ela amava assistir a neve caindo, amava a programação especial da televisão, amava a decoração, as luzes, as musiquinhas chatas, amava comprar aqueles calendários de advento apenas para fazer a contagem regressiva, amava a troca de presentes, a comida, o clima de proximidade que a época trazia para as famílias…

Soltei um suspiro e tomei um gole do meu chocolate quente enquanto observava vagamente a neve cair forte do lado de fora das janelas. Floco de Neve estava parada observando também, mas então ela começou a miar sem parar.

- Por que você tá miando aí, hein? - perguntei indo até onde ela estava e fazendo um carinho em seu pelo branco, mas ela continuou a miar.

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a olhar para o lado de fora, parando quando vi o apartamento que ficava um andar acima do meu e no prédio em frente. A distância entre os prédios não era muita, apenas da largura de uma rua que passava entre eles, e o fato de as janelas também serem de vidro do chão a teto e de as cortinas estarem abertas me fazia ver com facilidade. Mas eu sabia que eu só podia estar tendo alguma alucinação ou algo do tipo, Nova York era uma cidade grande, quais as chances de Isabella Swan morar no prédio vizinho ao que eu morava? Por outro lado, eu sabia que minha mente não conseguiria criar todos os detalhes com perfeição. Ainda mais quando eu notei que ela estava sentada perto de uma árvore de Natal e a decorava distraidamente. Me levantei rapidamente, ponderando sobre o que fazer e quando dei por mim eu já tinha meu celular em mãos e rezava para que ela não tivesse mudado o número ou algo do tipo.

- _Alô? - _A voz doce e suave dela perguntou e eu fechei os olhos por um minuto, tocando o vidro da janela não sabendo muito bem o que falar agora que ela tinha realmente atendido. Eu sabia que provavelmente ela não havia olhado o visor antes de aceitar a ligação e isso machucou um pouco.

- Você acredita em destino? - perguntei.

- _Edward? - _indagou de volta parecendo completamente surpresa. É, ela não havia checado o visor.

- Sim, sou eu - disse sorrindo e então perguntei novamente: - Você acredita em destino?

- Eu… eu não sei - respondeu parecendo confusa. - Eu acho que sim, depende. Por quê a pergunta? Você está bem? Aconteceu algo?

- Você não quer saber se eu acredito em destino ou não? - continuei, ignorando suas perguntas.

- Er… você acredita?

- Eu acho que você veria a resposta melhor caso viesse até a janela da sua sala.

- O quê? Como assim até a jan-

Sorri quando a vi parada diante da enorme janela e timidamente acenei para ela, que ainda aparecia um pouco chocada. Ela levou a mão livre até os lábio e eu ouvi quando ela ofegou baixinho, pela distância eu não sabia muito bem, mas seus olhos pareciam estar arregalados de surpresa, choque, confusão...

- O que você está fazendo aí?

- Eu moro aqui - respondi sabendo que isso a deixaria mais surpresa ainda.

- Mora? Desde quando?

- Não muito tempo… coisa de um mês, mas eu tenho certeza que meu vizinho antigo não se parecia nada com você. Vocês se conhecem?

- Hm… na verdade eu moro aqui também. Comprei o apartamento essa semana.

- Er… não sei se eu estarei sendo precipitado ou algo do tipo, mas… hmmm… o que você achava de tomarmos um café amanhã? Quero dizer, não sei se você tem algum compromisso com _alguém_ ou algo do tipo, se tiver tudo bem eu vou entender. Mas seria legal agora que somos vizinhos e tudo mais, se a gente se encontrasse, falar sobre os últimos meses. Mas se você não quiser tudo bem eu vou realmente entender, sem pressão nem nada do tipo...

Eu sabia que estava tendo basicamente uma diarréia verbal e falando sem parar quando ela soltou uma risadinha do outro lado da linha e aquilo aqueceu meu coração de uma forma que há muito tempo ele não era aquecido. Eu sempre adorei quando Bella soltava risadinhas, ela ficava tão fofa e apertável. Parecia uma criancinha fofa.

- Desculpa, eu estava falando sem parar.

- Eu adoraria ir tomar um café com você, Edward - ela disse timidamente, sua voz tão baixa que eu quase não escutei.

- Sério? Hm, tudo bem então. Que tal na starbucks da esquina? Você prefere de manhã ou a tarde?

- Pode ser de manhã, porque eu preciso desempacotar algumas caixas e tudo mais, e na starbucks da esquina está perfeito.

- Ok, então... - concordei e então marcamos um horário que seria bom para os dois. Eu me sentia tão estranho e desajeitado. Era quase como no dia em que eu a chamei para o nosso primeiro encontro todos esses anos atrás. - Até amanhã, Bella.

- Boa noite, Edward.

A linha então ficou muda, mas nenhum de nós dois fez menção de sair da janela por alguns minutos, até que ela finalmente resolveu quebrar o contato e acenou timidamente, antes de fechar a cortina e então apagar a luz. Soltei um suspiro e fiz o mesmo. Meu chocolate quente já estava frio e esquecido na mesinha perto do sofá e o livro que eu não estava prestando atenção também. Fechei-o e peguei a caneca, levando-a até a cozinha e colocando-a na pia para lavar depois. Dormir foi a coisa mais difícil do mundo e eu fiquei deitado em minha cama, olhando o teto no escuro e repassando todas as frases da minha conversa com Bella em minha cabeça repetidas e repetidas vezes. Senti vontade de gritar como uma adolescente gritava por aquela boyband do momento, mas então me lembrei de não criar expectativas. Um encontro para tomar café podia significar tudo, mas também podia significar nada. Já havia quase seis meses desde que Bella havia terminado comigo, ela podia muito bem ter encontrado outra pessoa a esse ponto da vida dela e ter aceitado sair comigo apenas por querer ser amigável…

Eu acordei cedo no sábado, não conseguindo dormir por mais nenhum segundo sequer. Tomei um banho, fiz minha barba, penteei os cabelos e coloquei uma roupa quente, vendo que a neve havia aumentado lá fora. Coloquei um pouco de ração e água para Floco de Neve e saí de casa tentando me acalmar. Quando cheguei na starbucks, Bella ainda não estava lá e eu não fiquei surpreso, sabendo que eu devia estar pelo menos uns quinze minutos adiantado. Pedi dois pedaços de brownie com dois chocolates quentes, sendo que um deles era de chocolate branco, tamanho grande e me sentei em uma mesa mais ao fundo enquanto esperava que chamassem meu nome. Ouvi o sininho da porta soar e imediatamente olhei em direção a entrada da cafeteria, sorrindo abertamente e suando de nervosismo quando vi Bella entrar no local. Seus olhos logo bateram nos meus e ela parecia um pouco nervosa e ansiosa. Prontamente me levantei para cumprimentá-la e me parei mentalmente, pois meu primeiro instinto era dar um beijo em seus lábios rosados. Ela parecia pensar o mesmo, pois quando me movi para beijar sua bochecha, ela se moveu também e ficamos naquela posição desconfortável, até que eu a abracei meio desajeitado.

- Quanto tempo - eu disse segurando a vontade de respirar fundo apenas para sentir seu cheiro delicioso. - Você está ótima!

- Você também - comentou e abriu a boca para falar algo, porém foi interrompida quando chamaram meu nome no caixa.

- Espero que não se importe, mas eu pedi para nós dois.

Ela sorriu docemente, um leve rubor colorindo suas bochechas e naquele momento eu soube que ela não se importava nem um pouco. Peguei nossos pedidos e os levei até a mesa. Bella sorriu agradecida e eu dei de ombros. Começamos a comer em um silêncio meio desconfortável e só então eu notei que ao fundo estava tocando _Baby Please Come Home_ da banda Hanson e aquilo fez a situação ainda mais desconfortável. Eu sabia que Bella podia me notar tenso também, pois ela finalmente tomou um gole do chocolate quente, coçou a garganta de leve e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Então… não preciso nem perguntar para saber que sua vida mudou muito nos últimos meses - ela disse, brincando com o copo que ficava gigante entre suas mãos finas e pequenas. Bella sempre havia sido toda mini, tendo apenas 1,63 metros de altura e um rostinho que a fazia parecer ter no máximo vinte anos no lugar de vinte e seis. - Eu posso ver isso nitidamente.

- Os últimos meses foram… - ponderei alguns segundos sobre qual palavra usar. _Desesperadores. Tristes. Vazios. Frios. Incompletos. - _Diferentes.

- Diferentes como? - perguntou parecendo curiosa e eu queria perguntar se ela realmente não sabia de nada, se ela não havia pegado informação com nossos pais.

- Bom, inicialmente depois que vo-... depois que _aquilo_ aconteceu, eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Foram precisos uns bons dois meses para eu acordar pra vida, sair de casa e correr atrás das coisas. Não muito depois eu comecei um novo emprego.

- Eu ouvi sobre isso - ela sorriu. - Editor júnior, uh? Parabéns!

- É… Obrigado - sorri de volta sem jeito. - O Sr. Masen foi bem corajoso ao me contratar comigo não tendo nenhuma experiência de emprego relacionado com o ramo há anos, mas ele não parece desapontado, então eu devo estar fazendo alguma certa.

- Deixa de ser bobo - ela riu.

- Bom, tem outra coisa também. Algo que eu jamais esperava acontecer tão rápido assim, mas que aconteceu e eu não podia estar mais feliz - murmurei encarando-a nos olhos e ela pareceu tensa por alguns minutos, quase como se estivesse com medo de que eu fosse falar alguma coisa horrível. - Nem meus pais sabem ainda, estou mantendo isso em segredo por enquanto, porque estou bem nervoso.

- O que foi? - perguntou fracamente.

- O Sr. Masen acidentalmente descobriu que eu escrevo e bom… após ler um pouco do que eu tinha escrito, ele ficou realmente empolgado com o enredo da história e nós fechamos um contrato. Se tudo der certo o livro lança até o primeiro semestre do próximo ano.

- Ai, meu Deus! Edward, isso é incrível! Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. Você merece tanto isso e quando aquela Volturi ver que te perdeu, eles vão se arrepender tanto - Bella disse enquanto me dava um abraço.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco ali, mas agora falando sobre a vida dela. Ela me contou que agora a empresa estava uma loucura por causa das festas de final de ano, mas que ela estava adorando a experiência. Enquanto ela falava eu queria perguntar se ela estava saindo com alguém, ou se ela tinha tentado sair com alguém, mas eu não conseguia. Eu tinha medo da resposta dela, tinha medo de que depois de mim ela teve outros… Eu sabia que ela parecia querer perguntar a mesma coisa, mas ambos evitamos o máximo que podíamos falar sobre nossa vida pessoal, focando apenas nas conquistas profissionais. O máximo que eu soube sobre a vida pessoal dela foi que Charlie havia começado a namorar uma antiga vizinha deles que era viúva e os dois estavam juntos já tinha algum tempo e pareciam felizes. Eu estava feliz por Charlie. Ele merecia isso mais do que ninguém. Depois que sua esposa o abandonou, levou sua filha com ele, apenas para nove anos depois mandá-la de volta para casa como se ela fosse um brinquedo, ele merecia ser o cara mais feliz do mundo.

- Você está saindo com alguém? - soltei e imediatamente me arrependi. Bella parecia surpresa com a minha pergunta, porque parou de falar na hora e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como se fosse um peixinho. - Desculpa, eu não devia ter perguntado isso.

- Não - ela disse simplesmente.

- Não? "Não" para meu pedido de desculpas? "Não" para minha pergunta?

Ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa e balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu não estou saindo com ninguém.

- Hmmm…

- E você?

- Também não.

- Hmmm… bom - murmurou e eu vi que ela tentava esconder um sorriso.

Por algum motivo, depois das nossas declarações de estarmos completamente solteiros, o ambiente começou a ficar menos tenso e mais confortável e eu me peguei sorrindo quando _All I Want For Christmas Is You _começou a tocar e Bella começou a cantarolar baixinho enquanto balançava levemente os pés debaixo da mesa. Soltei uma risada baixinha achando a cena fofa e ela corou fortemente por ter sido flagrada. Ficamos ali na starbucks por mais umas meia hora e depois saímos juntos, andei com Bella até a porta do seu apartamento e me despedi dela com um beijo longo na bochecha e a promessa de que nos falaríamos logo. Quando eu cheguei em casa, trabalhar no livro ficou muito mais fácil do que eu jamais imaginei ser. A semana passou praticamente em um piscar de olhos, dando início a mais um fim de semana, e eu estava enfiado em meu escritório onde passei mais da metade do dia perdido no mundo dos meus personagens principais e agora eu só precisava escrever o epílogo para finalizá-la. Como não tinha nada para fazer no domingo, mais uma vez passei o dia em casa e quando dei por mim eu estava escrevendo a última linha de _Entrelaçados_ e colocando um fim na história. Era realmente difícil de acreditar que eu finalmente havia conseguido. O quão incrível era pensar que em basicamente quatro meses eu consegui finalizar um romance de boa qualidade, quando antes eu fiquei preso a um por quatro anos e não passei da metade?

Sem conseguir me conter, eu peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Bella.

- _Edward? - _perguntou.

- Oi, desculpa se eu estiver incomodando, mas eu precisava te ligar.

- _Aconteceu algo? Você sumiu durante a semana - _perguntou preocupada.

- Sim, aconteceu algo…. mas algo fantástico! Eu terminei meu livro! Eu nem consigo acreditar.

- _Sério? Sério mesmo? Isso é tão fantástico! Eu acho que a gente devia sair para comemorar - _sugeriu animada._ - Está afim de um chocolate quente e uma volta pelo central park?_

Prontamente concordei e minutos mais tardes estávamos no central park comemorando do nosso jeito. O park estava quase que completamente coberto de neve e Bella escorregou pelo menos umas quatro vezes enquanto andávamos. Era quase impossível não rir da carinha envergonhada e do biquinho que ela fazia quando eu a levantava. Era quase impossível também controlar a vontade que eu tinha de beijá-la ali no parque mesmo, mas eu me segurei o máximo que podia. Quando fui deixá-la em seu apartamento mais tarde, eu perguntei a ela se ela gostaria de dar uma olhada no livro e ela parecia uma criança animada no Natal quando eu estendi a ela um pen-drive com o conteúdo do livro ali. Ela prometeu que cuidaria dele como se fosse sua vida, mas eu não estava preocupado, pois sabia que podia confiar dela. Depois de depositar um beijo em suas bochechas rosadas pelo frio para me despedir, ela prometeu que me ligaria quando terminasse de ler o livro para me falar o que tinha achado E foi assim que três dias depois ela me ligou chorando quase meia noite.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntei preocupado.

- _Edward… o livro… ele é tão lindo _- disse choramingando e eu suspirei aliviado, sabendo que ela estava bem. - _A forma como os personagens se conecta, a forma como o amor deles vai crescendo aos poucos, mesmo que timidamente. É tão forte, tão puro e intenso..._ _E como eles lidam com a situação da gravidez? Richard tendo que cuidar de uma filha que biologicamente não é sua, mas aceitando pois seu amor por Natalie é maior e ele faria tudo por ela e então quando a menininha…_

_- _Shh… eu sei, eu sei - consolei-a. - Não chora, Bella, por favor. Você sabe que eu odeio vê-la chorar.

_- Eu estou apenas sendo boba - _disse entre um soluço e uma risadinha. _- Eu realmente amei o livro, Edward. É tão diferente do outro. É mais maduro, mais intenso. Os personagens são mais profundos, a história é mais real. Eu mal posso esperar para ter minha cópia em mãos. Você vai autografar para mim?_

Eu queria dizer que se dependesse de mim eu até mesmo dedicaria o livro a ela, mas me contive e apenas sussurrei:

- Tudo por você, Bella.

Os próximos dias pareceram praticamente voar. O Sr. Masen estava muito satisfeito com o resultado do livro e começaríamos a editá-lo no início do ano, eu estava bastante animado. Minha mãe e meu pai ficaram radiantes com a notícia e eu tive que consolar minha mãe quando ela começou a chorar no telefone falando que estava orgulhosa por seu menino finalmente poder mostrar o seu talento ao mundo. Nos dias que se passaram Bella e eu começamos a desenvolver uma estranha amizade. Era quase como se estivéssemos começando tudo de novo no ensino médio, quando eu ficava louco de vontade de chamá-la para sair ou querendo beijá-la, mas me repreendia pelas duas coisas, com medo de perder a amizade dela. Nós conversávamos pouco pelo telefone, e nos víamos cada vez menos também. Tanto ela quanto eu estávamos cheio de trabalho e não tínhamos muito tempo, por isso eu fiquei surpresa quando uma semana antes do Natal ela me ligou.

- Você parou de ligar - ela disse assim que eu atendi. Eu queria dizer que estava ocupado com trabalho e não tinha muito tempo, mas sabia que ela não estava falando de agora, mas sim de meses atrás.

- Você me pediu para parar - respondi.

- Mas eu não queria que você parasse - disse com a voz fraca e um pouco trêmula.

- Eu não sabia.

- Eu pensei que você não se importava mais - confessou aos sussurros. - Que por isso você tinha parado de tentar. Pensei que eu tivesse realmente te perdido e eu estava quase largando tudo e implorando perdão.

- Eu sempre vou me importar, Bella - garanti. Minha voz estava séria e eu não sabia muito que dizer ou fazer. Eu sabia que ela estava insegura sobre tudo, eu também estava. - _Sempre._

Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha e eu comecei a me perguntar se ela tinha dormido ou se algo tinha acontecido, mas quando ela finalmente falou, eu senti um sorriso gigantesco nascer em meus lábios.

- Eu sinto sua falta.

- Eu também, Bella.

Três dias depois eu liguei para Bella, pensando em chamá-la para passar o Natal comigo, mas quando ela disse esperançosa que estava indo finalmente passar o Natal em casa, a pergunta morreu em minha garganta e eu tentei ficar feliz por ela. Eu já havia ligado para meus pais dizendo que passaria o Natal por aqui mesmo, omitindo o real motivo. Disse a eles que precisava trabalhar em uns detalhes do livro, mas a verdade é que eu não aguentaria estar na cidade onde tudo começou e então ficar longe de Bella. Ela dizia sentir minha falta, mas eu ainda não sabia se ela sentia falta da nossa amizade de antes, do Edward de antes, ou do nosso relacionamento. Alguns dias depois eu estava pegando a semana de folga por causa do feriado e tentando não olhar muito para o prédio da frente. Nas vezes que eu olhei tudo estava escuro, então eu já havia me conformado que ela estava em Forks para o Natal. Quando o dia vinte e cinco chegou, a neve começou a cair mais forte e eu fiz um chocolate quente enquanto esperava a pizza que eu havia pedido chegar. Floco de Neve estava quietinha em sua caminha e eu brinquei um pouco com ela. A campainha tocou alguns minutos depois e eu peguei minha carteira para abrir a porta, quase desmaiando quando vi a pequena figura parada ali com um sorriso nervoso e toda embolada em um daqueles casacos que tinham o capuz cheio de pelos em volta, parecendo um esquimó.

- Bella? - perguntei.

- Eu trouxe a pizza - ela disse sorrindo e só então eu vi que ela segurava uma caixa de pizza com uma garrafa de vinho na outra mão. Rapidamente peguei o que ela estava segurando e ela entrou no apartamento. Coloquei as coisas de qualquer jeito na mesa e me virei para ela, que agora tinha um sorriso contagiante nos lábios. - Seu apartamento é lindo.

- Eu… eu pensei que você fosse passar o Natal em casa - eu murmurei confuso e ela mordeu os lábios um pouco, dando uns passos em minha direção.

- E eu estou em casa, Edward - respondeu. - _Você_ é minha casa, meu lar. Eu não aguento mais ficar longe de casa.

- Você voltou - murmurei

- Como se eu conseguisse ficar longe. Eu sinto muito por ter fugido, Edward. Eu só… eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Eu... Eu vou entender caso você não me queira aqu-

Cortei o que ela estava falando quando enlacei meus braços em sua cintura fina e a puxei para mim, calando-a com um beijo que eu estava louco para dar desde eu havia visto ela parada na porta. Ela me beijou com igual entusiasmo, enlaçando seus bracinhos em meu pescoço, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo, me puxando para mais perto, soltando pequenos gemidos de satisfação e ficando na ponta dos pés para ter mais acesso. Era um beijo intenso, um beijo de saudades, um beijo que dizia o que estávamos desesperados demais para conseguir falar enquanto nos beijávamos. _Eu sinto muito. Você estava certa. Eu te amo. Eu também. Bem vinda de volta. Obrigada por esperar. Sempre._

_Sempre._

* * *

**N/A:** _Uh... quanto tempo não escrevo uma o/s. Tive essa ideia tem algum tempo já e depois de misturá-la com mais umas ideias, achei que ficou um clima ótimo para se postar no Natal. O que vocês acharam da pequena história desses dois? Espero que tenho gostado e por favor não deixem de comentar me falando o que acharam! Bom, desejo a todas um maravilhoso Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo. Que as festas de final de ano sejam repletas de risadas e tudo mais. Aproveitem bastante e que todos seus desejos sejam realizados. Obrigada por lerem. (:_

_Beijos, beijos e até breve._


End file.
